1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to outdoor gas heaters and in particular to a housing for an outdoor gas heater that meters the amount of air allowed into the heater while protecting the burner system and the operator during start-up. Further, because the chamber is made in one piece, it has an exceptional amount of strength compared to multipiece assemblies used in all other convection heaters. In one version, slots are specifically sized and located so as to provide improved resistance to drafts that interfere with the operation of the burner.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Prior art vertically disposed gas burning heaters for use outdoors are generally of the type shown in FIG. 1. There is a base 10, for sitting on a floor or surface 15, on which the gas control valve 24 and the gas burner system 22 is mounted. A hollow shell 12 is formed with an open bottom and an open top. The open bottom is attached to the base 10 by means of a plurality of spaced brackets 16, thus holding the shell 12 at a spaced distance above the base 10 and creating an open area 11. A top cap or lid 14 having a center portion 20 is attached to the open top to the shell 12 by means of brackets 18. The brackets 18 thus hold the lid 14 above and in spaced relationship to the shell 12 through creating an open area 19.
It can be seen that with such a configuration, debris from the construction site can fall through the large open spaces 11 and 19. Space 19 is formed by brackets 18 attaching lid 14 to the top of the shell 12. In addition, there is no metering of the air into the burner system 22 since there is simply an open space 11 on the bottom for air to enter. Thus, gusts of wind could blow out the flame and the like. Further, the burner system 22 is not protected from debris because of open areas 11 and 19. The operator is not protected during start-up in case of flames erupting from under the bottom of the shell 12 in open areas 11.
It would be advantageous to have a housing for a construction heater that has greater strength, meters the air into the combustion process, and protects the burner system from damage by debris and mechanical abuse.